Two Fools
by fu-yuzoras
Summary: Kuroko's lunchtime was disturbed by certain someone.


**Two Fools**

[ _akashi_ x _kuroko_ ]

 **/**

"Kuroko Tetsuya, please do the honor of going on a date with me."

It wasn't a request; it wasn't even a question to begin with. It was an order; something that Akashi Seijuurou had proposed and one, whoever it was, should oblige or else, the redhead would've made a hole on their faces because of his intense stare. It was an order that should've been accepted wholeheartedly by the one Akashi had asked to, and the witnesses had already had positive thoughts because who in their right mind would turn down Akashi's offer? His popularity was on par with his model friend, Kise Ryouta, and his face was _too_ handsome to be true; he was also the captain of the basketball team, as well as the Student Council President with good grades, and someone would be considered crazy if they ever turned down the oh-so-perfect Akashi Seijuurou—although he can be scary at times.

And so, the populations of girls and boys at Teiko Private High School were in uproar when the news of Akashi Seijuurou being rejected surfaced, and they wondered what kind of person would reject Akashi, and also had the gut in doing so.

"I don't want to."

Surprise gasps, disbelief looks, and dirty glances were thrown to Kuroko who, in response, stared at the other male before him indifferently; his face showed no expression at all, not even surprised at the redhead's sudden invitation. Contrary to Kuroko's calm, composed expression, the startled look appeared on Akashi's face, seemingly couldn't comprehend of what Kuroko had just stated. _He_ was _rejected_?!

"Why." what was the only word that rolling out his tongue, and his body froze, as though he didn't expect the answer at all.

Kuroko didn't even think twice when he responded in a flat tone, "Because we don't know each other."

"I _do_ know you."

"That doesn't mean you can easily brag in to my class and ask me out on a date, _right_?"

Kuroko got a point.

It was lunch break when the rumor of Akashi was going to ask someone out spreading all over the school, and all the students were curious of the person Akashi had taken interest in, and so, when the bell rang signaling the lunch break, most of them gathered in front of the redhead's class, waiting as he stepped out and walked straight to the class just next to his with his rainbowhead friends trailing after him.

And Kuroko Tetsuya who normally was hidden, couldn't be easily seen by others, suddenly became the center of the unwanted attention. He himself didn't even know where did his lack of presence go when he needed it the most.

"You're right," Akashi didn't seem to be surprised at Kuroko's rejection anymore, but his eyes looked slightly troubled; _very_ slightly, because he could manage his stern facade quickly. "But even so, I still want you to go on a date with me."

Kuroko never thought that his lunch break, that usually ended up with him eating alone in his seat because his classmates barely noticed his presence, would turn out with him getting asked out all of a sudden by _the_ Akashi Seijuurou who practically had girls and boys alike following him around like obedient puppies, and to make it worse, he did it in front of his classmates; there were many students eavesdropping by his class door, even. Kuroko was 100% sure that he'd be the next one to be bullied by Akashi's fanclub in anytime soon.

Without changing his facial expression, Kuroko put down the chopsticks he was holding and breathed out, "And _even so,_ I still don't want to go on a date with you," he replied in his usual monotone voice, "Thank you for your invitation, Akashi- _kun,_ but I don't like you."

If his previous rejection was causing the undying commotion, the statement he just spat out was definitely the cause of another uproar reactions from the gawker. They didn't know if Kuroko Tetsuya was really brave because he'd got the gut to decline Akashi's order—invitation, or he _seriously_ didn't fall for Akashi's charms, or he simply didn't care about the strange aura radiating from Akashi's body upon hearing his response, daring him to repeat what he had just said.

They thought Akashi was going to snap coldly at Kuroko; they thought Akashi was thinking about any way to make Kuroko regret declining his invitation of going on a date with him, they thought Akashi would throw his famous glare at Kuroko, and every single one of his classmates or the eavesdroppers had the same thought: Kuroko Tetsuya _is_ dead.

But, the image of pissed Akashi in their minds was proven wrong because a small, sincere smile appeared on Akashi's face instead, causing the eyewitnesses, including his rainbowhead friends and Kuroko, to be startled at the sudden smile. There were screams, gasps, and even several fangirls couldn't believe that their Akashi- _sama_ had just smiled that they could only stare at him in utter disbelief.

"But I like you, _Tetsuya,_ " Akashi said, not minding about anything other than the blue-haired male in front of him. His smile slowly turned into a smirk when he noticed Kuroko's uncomfortableness after he spelled his first name. Placing his hands onto Kuroko's table to cage him in, he leaned down as he whispered sultrily, "And it's rude to turn down somebody's offer, you know."

Kuroko could feel shivers running down his spines as he stared at Akashi unblinkingly. Was it just him or his face heated up a little? No, he couldn't possibly blush just because Akashi's face was just a few centimeters away from his, right? And he wasn't going to admit it that Akashi's voice sounded mouth-watering that he couldn't stop glancing at his thin lips. No, never. He should go get himself together and make it straight. He didn't like Akashi!

"I said," Kuroko started, feeling the tension between them become unbearable. Sexual tension, anyone? "I don't like you, Akashi- _kun._ Therefore, I don't want to go on a date with you. You get my point, no?"

Akashi looked straight at him, backing away with a smirk still playing on his lips. He _did_ choose the right person. Kuroko Tetsuya was indeed different. "My orders are absolute, Tetsuya." he said as he turned around; his back was facing Kuroko. Expectant eyes were thrown to him by his fangirls, and fanboys, hoping that they were the ones he'd ask instead, but he ignored them. Looking over his shoulder, Akashi winked slightly, "Therefore, you _should_ go on a date with me because I'm not taking a no as an answer. See you after school, _Tetsuya."_

And with that, Akashi left Kuroko's class, leaving the gaping, stunned crowds behind him. Akashi Seijuurou had just killed every girl, and boy, because not only he insisted on going on a date with Kuroko, he also winked at the bluehead. Akashi _just_ winked and they seemed to not believe of what was happening, including Kuroko whose eyes following Akashi's retreating figure, too speechless to even say a word, but luckily, his blank facade covered the emotions that suddenly bubbling up inside of him.

He was just being asked out by the god-like Akashi in front of the curious crowds, and he tried so hard to calm himself down because, probably, the reason why Akashi had asked him out was to embarrass him in the first place, or it was a prank to ridicule him because the redhead had to do the dare his friends had challenged him.

 _Tetsuya, don't think about it too much_!

When he'd already calmed down himself a little and was thinking to continue to eat his _bento_ , Kuroko thought that his presence could not be detected by others anymore because the situation had seemed to go back to normal, but he was wrong, because, when he looked around him once more, death glares directed to him, and curses were heard in the background.

And Kuroko knew what exactly made him decline Akashi's offer: he hated him and his proud ass very, _very_ much.

Although Akashi was one hell of a hot guy he'd ever seen.

 **/**

 **a/n:** I was supposed to study but I made this instead ;-; ((I'm so sorry for the grammars bc English isn't my first language and I made them ooc, no? Sorryyyyyy ;;;;;))


End file.
